


Showertime With Daddy

by transecstatic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Flash Fic, Insults, M/M, One Shot, Present Tense, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, cgl, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transecstatic/pseuds/transecstatic
Summary: Daddy Kink Incest Fantasy Flash FicJames carries carries his son to the shower in the morning and Jamie is only too pleased to help his father prepare for his day.
Relationships: jamesxjamie
Kudos: 102





	Showertime With Daddy

Jamie feels so safe and warm cradled against his the larger body of the man beside him, feeling the rise and fall of his breath against his own. His father shifts, kissing his cheek and forehead before he slides out of bed. He pulls Jamie with him, carrying the boy into the bathroom drowsy and limp in his arms. When he sets Jamie onto the floor the boy simply watches him with sleepy eyes, sucks his thumb and reaches to rest a hand on him. He presses his hips forward as he watches his father start the shower, feeling the lump of his little cock press against his father's skin. He wonders if his father notices, but pretends not to care as he shifts his hips, rubbing subtly against him. 

James turns toward him and bends down, licking over Jamie's neck and chest, nibbling and sucking at one nipple, then moving onto the other, nipping and pulling, sucking harder. Jamie pants and hugs his father's head close to him, letting out a little moan and humping at the air. 

"Daddy--" He gasps and James pulls away enough to look at his face, a subtle smirk of pride on his lips. 

"Feel good, champ?" He smirks. Jamie nods. 

James holds Jamie's face in his hands and presses their lips together, deepening the kiss immediately, slaving his tongue over the boy's lips and then pressing it into him, taking full advantage to press and rub his tongue thoroughly into the orifice. Jamie whines at this too, feeling dizzy and weak. James drags a fingertip over one of his nipples again, but the shower's ready for them now, steam billowing out of it. He lifts and sets Jamie under the water before stepping in after him.  
James runs his hands over the boy's body, palming over the stiff peaks of his nipples, feeling over his neck and shoulders and stomach, groping wantonly at the water-slick flesh. Jamie bites at his lips and squirms, knowing he isn't allowed to touch his own quickly swelling prick. James slides his hands over his ass cheeks and pulls the smaller body flush against him, his erection massive against the slight of the boy's frame, rubbing against his stomach. He squeezes and kneads at the meat of Jamie's ass, pulling his cheeks apart, fingertips rubbing at the boy's entrance, making firm circles, rubbing over the hole. 

He rocks his hips forward, rubbing his cock against his son's stomach. Jamie's skin is soft and pliant against the heat and hardness of his cock-head where it rubs and leaks. Jamie stars up at him, face flushed, breath leaving him in soft puffs, eyes glazed over. He wants more, but he knows to stay quiet and do as he's told, to wait for his father to take what he wants from him. James adores the enraptured look on the boy's face, tries to memorize how the water drips off his nose, how pink his lips are. James leans in to kiss him again, just as deep and hungry, sucking at his lips and little tongue and shoving his own tongue deep as he continues to squeeze his ass and rub his cock against him. 

James pulls away and turns Jamie around. He pushes at his shoulders wordlessly and pulls his hips back. Jamie knows what's expected of him and complies, finding purchase against the tile and pushing his ass up and back, his breath quick, skin flushed, exhilarated and ready for anything his father wants from him. James' fingers are on him again, broad-tipped and rough where they press down between his cheeks, rubbing over his entrance and down between his legs. Jamie groans. His father spits on his hole and rubs the slick glob into the pucker before pressing a finger inside. This makes Jamie whimper but he fights to stay still, feeling the weight of his own little cock bob between his legs when he squirms. 

James laughs at this, a low rumbling sound as he presses his finger deeper, feeling his boy's insides stretch and squeeze and pulse around the thickness of it. He pumps the digit in and out a few times, then twists it, feeling all the folds of his son's soft velvety insides. Jamie cries out again, panting heavily. James takes this as a sign to move on, adding a second finger, scissoring and stretching and watching with anticipation as his son's hole opens up for him. He strokes his heavy cock and he can feel precum beading at the tip. 

"Are you ready? Can you tell daddy where you want his cock?" James asks as he pulls his fingers away. 

"Yes! Yes---" Jamie gasps and groans at the loss of his father's fingers. He'd been waiting so carefully, staying as quiet as he could, that for a moment he can't think of words, bending forward further, arching his back, pushing his ass out as far as he can as if that would say enough. "Please daddy, I want your cock in my ass, please!" He begs, desperation in his voice. He reaches back, hands grasping at his own cheeks, pulling them roughly apart to show his father the hole he'd become so familiar with. "Please put it in me daddy!"

James pushes his son's hands away and steps forward, stoking his cock and rubbing the head of it between Jamie's cheeks, pressing and rubbing it over and around the stretched loose and sensitive lips of his hole. He can feel his precum leaking out, dripping thick and slimy as he rubs the slick hot head of his cock roughly against his son's hole. 

"You want my cock in you baby?" 

"Yes yes yes, daddy please." Jamie repeats. He feels delirious, like all he can think about is his father's cock, like all he's ever wanted was to feel the heat and fullness of it inside him. James revels in his son's desperation, smiling to himself as he continues to tease his cock-head against the boy's entrance. He loves to see him like this, utterly falling apart. He reaches down under Jamie with his free hand, finding a nipple to squeeze and pull and rub. 

"Say it again. Convince me." He growls, adding just a little more pressure against Jamie's hole, just barely keeping from sinking in. 

"Please daddy! Please I'll do anything you want just please fuck me! I need it... I need it so bad!" Jamie practically yelled. James laughed and adjusted the angle of his cock, letting the head slowly sink into the welcoming vice of his son's ass. Jamie let out a low grateful moan. 

"That's my good boy." James purred. 

"Thank y--" Jamie is cut off, choking on his words as James sinks into him, working his cock deeper and deeper into the boy beneath him. He puts his hands on James shoulders, keeping him in place as he pushes his hips forward, cock sliding in inch by inch. Jamie groans again, feeling his father stretch him wide open around his cock. James grunts in pleasure too, taking Jamie's hips in his hands to control him. He rocks and pivots his hips, string his thick cock into his son's warm slick insides, and he groans at the sensation when, finally, he's fully sheathed. He basks feeling the warm sucking, squeezing hole around him, the hot water still pouring over them both. 

"Oh--!" Jamie lets out a shocked noise as his father pulls his hips back, feeling the girth move inside him, feeling his body adjust to the loss, the head pulling and catching as it drags against him. 

"Daddy, daddy it feels so good!" He manages, barely coherent before calling out as his father slams home again. 

"There you go..." James breathes, pleased with himself and the boy he's making use of. "Let daddy take what he needs and I'll make you feel good too, right?" James, murmurs, though he doubts Jamie's listening at this point. He doubts, too, that it needs saying anymore. He starts into a slow, lazy rhythm, sawing into the boy, keeping a firm grip on his hips to keep him from being moved by the force of his thrusts. He picks up his pace gradually, Jamie's insides loosening up for him, his precum coating his insides as it leaks into him. He pulls Jamie up right, one hand around his throat to keep him there as his other presses over his stomach, groping over his chest. 

Jamie keeps his back arched, his ass pushed back and fully available to be taken as deeply and roughly as his father chooses. His motions are getting rough, thrusting harder up into his son's hole. His hand squeezes roughly over his chest, rubbing one nipple and then the other, tugging at them, squeezing and twisting the little buds of flesh until Jamie is whimpering from pain as well as pleasure. 

"That's my slutty little boy. You like that don't you, you little cunt?" He ruts harder and faster to the boy's small body, squeezing around his son's throat so Jamie doesn't have the chance to answer. "You just keep quiet and be a good fuck toy, alright? This is what you're good for." His breath is coming heavier, excited as he watches Jamie struggle between breath and staying in place and being good. "You wanna be a good boy don't you? You want to be a good slut for your daddy?" 

Jamie just whimpers as well as he can, pushing his hips back, keeping himself open and pliant for his father's needs. James takes full advantage of this, fucking his full length had and fast into the petite boy, pinching harshly down on a nipple even as he continued to grip his throat. He growled as he finally came, thrusting fully into the boy and viciously biting down on his shoulder. Jamie came too, and he could feel the pulse and throb of his father's cock against the rhythmic ache of his own orgasm, his insides squeezing, his dick jumping as it oozed out come of his own. His daddy lets him breathe and he gasps, James holding him against his chest, fingers still playing at his well abused nipples as they both enjoy the sensation of him being filled with spurt after spurt of thick hot cum.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I'd normally write but I wanted to do a little gift for a friend of mine who's deeply into size difference and daddy kink so here we are. Let me know what you think!


End file.
